Hidden Secrets
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Ever wonder why Dipper sweats so much? It all started with his father. The Pine twins's parents come to visit them at the end of the summer. It's there that Dipper's true relationship with his father is revealed in front of everyone. Rated T for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Dipper was pratically twitching with excitment. After all summer his parents were FINALLY going to see him, and his sister! He could _finally_ impress his father with all the mysteries he unraveled while staying at Gravity Falls. He even saved the town a couple of times. Surely his dad would be proud of THAT, right?

Sweat began to trickle down his forehead. The whole sweating thing had started whenever his father would yell at him, and verbally abuse him. He would start to get nervous when he saw the old man, and not know how else to react.

But surely after this visit his own father wouldn't think he was a loser, right? No, not with a cool 16 year old girl as a best friend. No way! This was Dipper's time to shine! He clutched his journal as he went downstairs when he heard his parents talking to Grukle Stan.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. These little vermons aren't any problem. If you don't think ican handle a couple of measily kids-" Stan was already in an argument with Dipper's father. Dipper gulped. This wasn't a good sign. He remembered, all too clearly, the few choice words his father had described old Stan Pines. William Pines made Stan out to be some kind of laughing stalk. The black sheep of the family.

"Hey son!" Dipper stood in awe before his father. During these last few months he had forgotten how _tall _his father was. William Pines towered over him, and studied him with such studious eyes it made Dipper flinch, and back away.  


"Hey...hey,dad."

"Hmm, doesn't look like you've grown any." William shook his head, and Dipper lowered his. By doing so he didn't see his Uncle glowering at his father.

"I would have thought that all the outdoors would have made you grown."

"Oh Dipper's too busy for outdoors! He's busy saving the town!" Mabel said proudly.

"Please, Mabel," groaned Dipper quietly.

"What's this about saving the town, sweetheart?" His mother. His dear, sweet, almost too passive-and submissive-mother. Her eyes shined with curiousity, and hopefullness.

"Oh, it's nothing." Dipper kicked his shoe.

"Nothing?" Wendy was the one talking. "Are you kidding me? If it weren't for this kid, we'd all be zombie food by now!"

"Zombies? Please, Dipper, I thought you had outgrown all this childish nonsense. And you." William matched Stan's glare with one of his own. "How dare you continue to fill his head with daydreams?!"

"It's not, nonsense! It's true! It's in this book!" Mabel grabbed Dipper's journal, before her brother could protest. She shoved it at her father, angrily.

William Pines sucked in his breath, and turned the pages.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" His voice was so cold, everyone fell silent. Dipper could barely look at him in the eyes. He wanted his father to be proud of him. To love him for being a Pine. Was that too much to ask.

"Do you encourage this?!" William shoved the book in Stan's face.

"I encourage anything that makes this kid happy," growled Stan. "Because it's worth it, to me, to see that kid's smile. Do you even know what your son's smile looks like, William?"

"Enough!" Roared William. He suddenly tossed the book into the fireplace.

"NO!"Dipper screamed. Stan closed his eyes, thankful he had made copies. But his heart sank for the kid. "Dad, what did you do?!"

"It's time you start doing stuff real boys do! None of this mystery crap! No more pouring over stupid journals about make believe when you should be out playing football!"

"I suck at sports! You know that!"

"That's it! You're going to military school!"

"NO!" Dipper had never said no to his father, and it felt.._good. _

"What did you say to me?" William Pines hissed at his son.

"I said..." Dipper cleared his throat. "No!" He glanced at Stan, and saw a glint of pride in the old man's face. It warmed him. His uncle cared more about him than his own father. He wiped a tear from his face. William Pines would NOT get to see his son cry.

"I'm n...not going! I...I'm staying here!"

"Me, too!" Mabel nodded, doing whatever her brother was doing.

Dipper looked at his father, fear filling him. For the first time, he said no-and now he had regretted it.

He knew what was coming. The deep dark secret that he never told ANYONE, especially Mabel.

William Pines raised one hand and hit his son across the face...

**_Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1 **

Silence filled the , _stunned _silence after Dipper's father had slapped him.

"Daddy..."Mabel stared at her father with wide, horrified eyes. "How...why?"

Stan Pines face darkened into a deep shaded purple. He knew Dipper's relationship with his father was never good, but NEVER in a million years did he think that William Pines would beat his own kid.

"William, please, not here!" Mrs. Pines pleaded.

"NOT HERE?!" Stan suddenly roared. "Don't you mean NOT EVER?!"

"Just keep yer trap shut, and mind your own buisness!" William grabbed Dipper's arm. Dipper yelped in pain as he twisted it. "I can discipline my son anyway I see fit! The law says so!"

"The law also has something against child abuse! Or did you ever even read the law book before practicing it, Wililam?!" Stan all but shouted.

William huffed.

"Come on, Olivia, we're leaving!"

He pulled on Dipper's arm.

Dipper struggled, and yelled in pain.

"Daddy, you're breaking it!" Shrieked Mabel. "Dipper is very weak! There's not a lot of bones in his arm! You're hurting him!"

"Stay out of this, honey," said Olivia, as she grabbed Mabel.

"So that's what you do?" It was Wendy's turn to glare. This time at their mother. "You sit back and let Dipper take the punches? But hey, as long as it's not you; right?!"

Olivia flared.

"How dare you, you little tramp-"

"Don't call her that!" Dipper found his strength. "She's not a tramp! She's one of the nicest people I know!"

Wendy's eyes softened, and her heart filled with sadness when she heard this. After all, she didn't consider her to be a particularly nice person.

"Come on, boy." Growled Dipper's father. "It's off to military school. They'll wip you into shape!"

"You can't take him!" Mabel shouted. "I need him!"

"You don't need some pansy holding you back, sweetheart. I'm doing you a favor," William told his daughter. Mabel's nostrils flared.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" She yanked on Dipper's arm.

"Mabel, please!"

William jerked Mabel's hand away. Dipper's eyes narrowed as he saw Mabel wince in pain. This was why he never told her. He knew she would get invovled to protect him, because he was too weak to protect himself. And if there was anything he couldn't bare, it was his twin sister in pain. Especially if he could have prevented it.

"Don't touch her," he growled. William looked at him, somewhat surprised.

"Welllook who's finally getting some backbone."

"I mean it, if you lay one more hand on her-"

"Like this?" William grabbed Mabel from reaching towards them again. This time he squeazed her hand. She wimpered in pain.

"That's it!" Shouted Stan. He grabbed his golf club. "Nobody hits my family and gets away with it!"

"Your family," laughed William. "That's cute, Stan, real cute."

"William" Olivia begged. "Please-"

"Let...her..._go_." Dipper said through clinched teeth. All of them stared at Dipper's sudden burst of boldness.

"I don't think I will. In fact, I think military school will do you BOTH some good," snapped William.

He began to drag them both. Dipper cringed as he heard Mabel cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Mabel," he whispered to himself.

He then did something he never thought he could do.

He clinched his wrist and swung at his father...


End file.
